A Sparrow's Gem
by DaringDreamer
Summary: This is a one shot tale of the latest of Jack Sparrow's feats.


**_This is a story I wrote just for fun. Sometimes I will just be sitting there and get hit by an idea and, while they are not always too great, I enjoy working with what I come up with. I hope you all do too. It's a one shot, told from the mouth of… well, I won't say. Use your own imagination because I really didn't even know who I had in mind. As you will be able to tell, there really isn't any telling inclination in the way the person speaks. I really wanted it to be up to the reader to picture whoever they wanted, PotC character or no. Let me know what you think!_**

**A Sparrow's Gem**

Now gather close and I will tell you the greatest love story ever told about the two fiercest pirates to ever sail the Caribbean. Brought together by fate, they were, and bound by fate they stayed. Deny it they tried, many a time but who then can overcome their destiny? One was born a high society lass, a breathtaking beauty, governors daughter in the rich town of Port Royal while the other, a rouge pirate with cunning and daring the likes of which the seas have never seen or will likely ever see again. This is the story of the legendary pirate Captain Jack Sparrow and his love, pirate king, Elizabeth Swann.

I will not bore you with the tales of old, of the time they met and broke the curse of the Aztec gold, the way Jack Sparrow escaped a whole navy fleet in the aftermath in what should have been his hanging. Nor will I waste time with the gripping tale of their defeat over the terrible Davey Jones for all these tales involve a man named William Turner, now the immortal Ferrier of souls himself. He is a legend and those are other stories completely, ones that has been told a thousand times over. Stories that took place back when Elizabeth foolishly thought she was meant for William Turner and Jack Sparrow only had eyes for the sea. That is a love that quickly died between Will and Elizabeth, taken with the tide, changed by a destiny of Will's, one with his own father, changed by Elizabeth's destiny to be by Jack's side. The greatest tales came about after, when the love that was blossoming between Jack and Elizabeth was recognized.

Now I know you all have heard the tales whispered about Elizabeth Swann, Gem of the Caribbean, some call her. I am sure you have all heard of the fate befallen those who dared to harm her. Those who knew not of Elizabeth knew the reputation of Jack Sparrow and could tell from the fierceness of his threats to anyone who caused her harm that the two shared a special bond. It was such a bond that inexorably drew them together, a bond of undeniable love.

Cast away now your doubts that a pirate can fall in love, for if that were thought of any pirate, Jack was the least likely to prove that theory wrong. A woman under each arm and a bottle of rum clasped in one ring clad hand was the image burned into everyone's mind for such a long time. The only other woman ever seen in his life was his precious ship, The Black Pearl. No one thought he could have eyes for any but the sea, his ship or his rum. The only human, womanly presence he was seen with was the salty sea wenches. But fall in love he did, with a woman as beautiful, unpredictable, untamable and fierce as the sea itself.

Elect her pirate king he did and so as pirate king she stands, always at his right hand. In battle her sword skills are as unmatched as his sly mind. The two make a perfect team. Never apart were they ever seen and no greater joy had shined in either pirate's eyes than shone the light when they sailed together. Their love for each other was only intensified by their mutual love for sailing the sea. No one dared to come against the crew of the Black Pearl, for such matched passion for their life made them the trickiest foes.

And banish any thought that a pirate cannot be a pirate if he has fallen in love with a woman, for Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann are the best there has ever been and love each other they do. All feelings between them made known, it was no doubt that when Elizabeth Swann was captured, another tale was added to Jack Sparrows ever growing list and legends of seemingly impossible feats.

They were on a search for a treasure hidden deep in the Caribbean waters, searching for an island that was unknown. Well, with Jack at the helm and Elizabeth at his side, it was no surprise that the island was found and the treasure taken. Not much is known about this hidden island or the treasure the crew obtained, but Elizabeth was caught at some point in the venture by the island natives. They are said to have been a demon like group who guarded the location of their island and treasure closely and were none too pleased to have it invaded.

How was Elizabeth ever left out of Jack's sight for long enough to be taken you may ask? Well, such a ruthless and strange cult like group of men and woman had never been seen. They snatched Elizabeth, the only woman in the crew, from Jack to sacrifice her to their God. What better thing to offer than a beautiful woman and Pirate King? They were to spill her blood to a monster they were said to have worshiped. Foolishness in the beast being a God. All it really is is a bloody big sea snake that nests in the safety of their woods. But the large creature was no joke, God or no, and Elizabeth was set to be killed.

The rest of the crew, Jack included, was said to have fled, as is demanded in the pirate codex; any pirate who falls behind gets left behind. Elizabeth was locked up in a prison surrounded by hundreds upon hundreds of tribal warriors from this group of people, men and women protecting their sacrifice with their lives. She was rebellious and stubborn through the entire three days she was in their midst. Who could expect any less from the Pirate King? She never resented the fact that Jack left her although deep in her heart I think she knew she had no reason to. I believe that she knew what he would do all along.

Not much is known about the rest. The final day, the day she was to be offered, the warriors turned to see her gone. Her cage was empty; their would be sacrifice had disappeared. How did she escape? She surely could not have freed herself for all the guards and locks on the cage. Someone could not have sprung her free for the very same reason. But I tell you that now she is free as a bird, the impossible made true.

Ha, free as a bird. Uncanny and ironic sentence, that. Sparrow is Jack's last name and a sparrow is a bird, as is a swan and the Elizabeth's last… name is Swann… Eh hem. Never you mind. Back to my story.

Never underestimate Captain Jack Sparrow for that is the biggest mistake you could make. Jack Sparrow, the man who not only snuck into a bloodthirsty tribe of hundreds and took their treasure, returned not four days after, risking his own life, sneaking undetected like a shadow into their midst yet again to rescue his love. I tell you no greater tale of love will ever be told.

It is said that now, if a ship passes by the hidden island, screams of anger and frustration can be heard from miles away, cursing the cunning, devious mind of a man driven by the love for his pirate princess, his Gem of the Caribbean.

Accompanying the angered shouts is the low, steady hiss of the great beast that had to go without a meal that day…. if you believe in such things as giant snakes.


End file.
